


The School

by InfinityOnDrugs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Fetish, Fucking, Futa, Futadom, Futanari, Gen, Inflation, Knotting Dildos, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon, Size Kink, Skull Fucking, Succubi & Incubi, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Relationship(s), Underage Sex, Watching Someone Sleep, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityOnDrugs/pseuds/InfinityOnDrugs
Summary: Fetish piece of a futa dominating a little boy. Inflation, futadom, underage, etc. I plan to make more chapters with more stories like this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 183





	The School

**Author's Note:**

> Millard Nursery and School was a little misleading of the title for the place. It was less of a nursery, with the oldest kid being 13, and more of a boarding school. Rather, due to its specific place in the countryside, it was a perfect dumping ground for illegitimate children, brats, or kids who’s parents couldn’t afford the time and patience of raising a kid. 
> 
> The School was run by one Ms. Enculé. Most assumed her to be a young 30-something widow, a widow who’s husband died a long, long time ago and who was left to manage their estate, turning it into such a school to help poor children. She wasn’t. Every few centuries hell will send up demons to further test mankind’s resolve against sin. And as anyone can see, mankind isn’t the type of creature to uphold strong morals or hold ‘resolve’. Ms. Enculé was one of those demons, a succubus sent to test the world against lust. Just like all succubi in the underworld, Ms. Enculé came – er – fully equip. She had a slim but excessively full figure standing at and intimidating 6’8”, complete with lustrous curves and supple hips. She had K cup breasts and a huge back rear with lobes bigger than a human head. Olive skin, piercing blue eyes, and flowing wavy black hair completed her natural complexion. 
> 
> Along with of course, a huge, rippling, monster cock. 
> 
> Being denizens of hell, Succubi, upon release, are granted some standard spell-casting abilities. Shapeshifting, healing, simple conjuring abilities, etc. All fueled by the demons own energy, or mana. The Succubi utilize sexual energy drawn from orgasms and, obviously, sex, to regain mana. The greater the pleasure produced by a human being, the greater the power.
> 
> Our Succubus, Ms. Enculé, was sent to the world by the usual means with the aforementioned mission. However, Ms. Enculé found a nice little exploitation to harvest mana. You see, children have very malleable minds. If one could hardwire them to sexual pleasure, well, you get the idea just as Ms. Enculé did.
> 
> From all that, we come to Millard Nursery and School. Ms. Enculé’s personal playground, away from any watchful eye near any civilization, where she could do whatever she wanted.
> 
> And she did just that.

Night time at Millard was just as typical as any other boarding school like place with a typical curfew all kids had to observe. 9:30PM was hallway curfew, and 9:45 was lights out, the fifteen minutes to allow the kids to have enough time to get ready for bed, shower if need be, and insert their buttplugs. One of the many methods in Ms. Enculé’s mana harvesting was her continued absorption even at night by having the kids sleep with buttplugs shoved up their asses. At 5cm across, it was usually no easy feat to get the kids started sleeping with them. Most kids first few nights were filled with silent moans throughout the night as they rolled back in forth in bed, their asses sore beyond belief, unable to get comfortable or to settle down. But eventually, after a week or two, kids got used to sleeping with such huge things up their asses. A boy or two may even awake in the morning to find he had accidentally creamed the bed. There were no undies, no pajamas to conceal the plugs or an accidental wet dream. It was another one of Ms. Enculé’s rules that no one was allowed to sleep in clothes, kids must sleep commando.

Ms. Enculé loved the nightly nudity rule. As succubi don’t need to sleep when they have the mana, it was not uncommon for some kids to wake up in the morning with their face and sheets absolutely drenched in five or so liters of thick, syrupy, succubus sperm. Ms. Enculé forbade the washing of sheets, forcing the kids to sleep in damp or soggy sheets reeking with the potent smell of old cum. She loved when they woke up with the stink of cum on them, some unable to get into the shower before the kids were required to leave their dorms.

If one of the kids _did_ try to break one of these rules – if a fastidious girl tries to wash her blankie in the sink, if a boy tries to wear his favorite undies to bed, if a new kid spends the night without a full ass – then Ms. Enculé happily punishes them to remind them of their place. It is impossible for a kid to forget the rules after their first time forgetting, most of them returning from their punishments with a slight limp or swollen stomach. For this reasoning all the kids at Millard did their best to always adhere to Ms. Enculé’s policies. But there were always slip ups.

That’s the situation where we find Michael and Maisy, almost to bed in their dorm early in this humid May night, just past light’s curfew.

  


* * *

  


“Oh no,” Michael pulled the covers back on his bed, “I can’t find my buttplug!”

“Oh. Don’t worry about it, I don’t think sleeping one night without it will hurt anyone.” 

“I dunno Masiy. Remember Jackie?” Poor Jackie. Last anyone had seen her was a month ago, her mouth strapped and locked all the way down to the hilt of Ms. Enculé’s cock, forced to continuously accept load after load for hours on end, her stomach becoming distended as she tried to force out the cum out her other end or vomit it up the two times per day she was given rest. She was like that for a few days, and then, she was gone.

“Right. I forgot about her,” Maisy began to strip her pants for bed, “Want to use my plug? I have an extra Ms. Enculé gave me.”

“No, Ms. Enculé’s been wanting me to use one of her special plugs. It’s really big, and it has like an extra dildo coming out the top of it.”

Maisy winced, “I’m so sorry, your ass must be so sore.”

“Well, I bet it will be much more sore if I don’t find it,” Michael smacked his head, “The bathroom! I left it in the bathroom!”

Michael explained to a puzzled Maisy as she pulled of her shirt, revealing her lack of bra beneath, although being twelve she didn’t need one at all, “After having to suck off Ms. Enculé earlier today, I had to take out my buttplug to let out some of the sperm loaded in my belly in the bathroom. I must of left it in the stall!”

“You had your plug in all day?”

“Ms. Enculé’s been trying to ‘train’ me or something. It’s so annoying, and it’s certainly not fun to walk with.”

Maisy remembered back to earlier, when some of the kids were playing tag on the playground, Michael, who usually joined them, sat uncomfortably still on the swings. She clenched her own asshole between her panties at the thought of it, “Well, I’d run now. You might be able to sneak around and get it. Just be careful not to bump into Ms. Enculé.”

“I know, I know.”

“Oh, and Michael,” she said, dropping and tossing aside her panties, “do you mind helping me get in bed real quick before you go?”

“Yeah, sure,” Maisy turned around and Michael squatted, grabbing her around her thighs. He wasn’t a weakling, he could easily lift a 30kg girl, but he could help but try to add an extra umpf of effort in, as if to impress someone, “hurry, grab the railing.”

“Got it!” Michael began to let go, but Maisy’s grip wasn’t secure, and she fell back into him. Michael tightened his grip, stopping her, but her tiny butt landed squarely on his face, planting him with some left over ass-cum wetting the area and an amazing view of her plugged butthole and untouched pussy.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Michael! I grabbed the railing but I slipped!” She reached and grabbed it again, swinging her legs this time successfully over the rail. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Michael said, unperturbed or even slightly mad at her mistake, “I’m gonna get going. I’ll try to be quick, but don’t stay up on me, okay?”

“Okay!”

“Do you want the lights off?”

“Yes please!” She curled up in bed, getting comfortable for sleep.

“Goodnight, Maisy.”

“G’night Michael.”

  


* * *

  


Michael silently shut the dorm room door behind him, and entered the dark halls of the school at night. He could only see by the dim moon from behind the drawn curtains as all the lights in the building were off, save the one in Ms. Enculé’s office. She left it on just to trick the occasional naughty kid into thinking she was busy and they were clear to run about. She liked it when they broke the rules and she had to ‘punish’ them. Succubi could see clearly in the dark, so there was no real need for her to patrol with a flashlight or to keep the hallway lights on. The dark would also provide her special cover in stalking her prey, tonight her prey being a wary and unsuspecting Michael. 

Michael crept silently down the hall, and being thin and still so young he hardly make a creak on the wooden floor. He knew the layout of the building quite well, and didn’t have to stop and think about where he had to go. The bathroom was on the first floor, and he slid down the stairs with ease. Ms. Enculé crept behind.

Michael made it to the bathroom, opening the door and slipping inside. There were only two stalls, and he found what he came for in the second one, shutting the stall door behind him to grant him a second to breathe. This buttplug was bigger than Maisy’s and everyone else’s, instead of 5cm diameter, Michael’s was 8cm. Not only that, but it had an extending dildo coming out of the tip, 4cm another 20cm in length. It was always a difficult chore to sit on it 24/7, but Ms. Enculé insisted – or rather, threatened – that he make an effort to use it often. If he didn’t, well, he remembered what happened to Jackie. Ms. Enculé had done more for less.

The door to the bathroom ominously creaked open as Ms. Enculé walked in. Michael hurriedly sat on the toilet and pulled his legs up, silently hoping against all hopes to not be found. _Just my luck_ , he cursed to himself, _I do everything right, but this one mistake… it’s over_. 

“That’s strange. I thought I heard someone come in here.” She said, walking up to the first stall. She forced the door wide open, disappointed with the nothing there, “Maybe I just heard the wind.”

Michael curled up in fear as Ms. Enculé forced his stall door open, negating the lock, “Or maybe it’s you who’s sneaking around, causing mischief.”

“Please… please I-I’m sorry! I-I just left this i-i-in here from earlier I promise I was just tr-trying to get it for tonight! I know how you want us to sleep wi-with them! I promise!”

Ms. Enculé grabbed the front of Michael’s shirt and brought him up to her (he was still dressed in a small t-shirt and too small boxers). He was trembling in fear about what might happen, afraid for his own well being about what could happen to him (as he should be). 

“Hm… this small thing?” She held up the plug, leaning into Michael’s face, “You’ve been using this tiny thing? Don’t you think it’s time for an upgrade?”

Michael’s face became washed with fear. He knew when Ms. Enculé talked like this to other kids, those kids usually came back a little more than messed up in their backsides.

“I think it’s time to up your training. Turn around and present your asshole to me.” Michael scurried and did as he was told. He didn’t have much of a choice; it was much better to keep Ms. Enculé happy instead of making her mad. Ms. Enculé pulled his boxers down to his ankles, and took his buttplug, spitting on it.

“hands up against the wall. use your tongue to spread the lube.” She held the plug right beneath Michael’s mouth, the dildo part firmly against his cheek, the spit starting to slide down the shaft. This wasn’t Michael’s first rodeo, and it wouldn’t be his last. He knew how to quickly spread the lube, but slowly enough to hold off the inevitable assfucking usually accompanyed by whatever toys she had on hand.

Ms. Enculé pulled the plug back after only a few seconds, and again spat but onto Michael’s tensing asshole, spreading it with her fingers. She didn’t need to do much more, any extra cum from today was still up there, making his insides more slippery than butter on ice. She lined up the plug with Michael’s asshole.

“Didn’t I tell you to be wearing this at all times, Michael? Didn’t I? Didn’t I!?”

“Yes! Yes! I’m sorry, I just-,” and with that, Ms. Enculé shoved the entire 30cm of plug and dildo up Michael’s ass with one swift spanking, “’HRRRNGH!”

The knot at the base sat firmly in Michael’s mightily sore ass. He had always eased himself onto it, letting himself slowly become accustomed to the feeling of more and more cock filling his ass. But now, with Ms. Enculé’s force, he felt the full, sickening shock of a huge dildo sliding into him at breakneck speeds. He staggered a step forward, letting out long, painful moans about his ass.

“See, your ass is so loose! You can take something like that right inside, no resistance at all. Come to my office, we’re getting you a new plug. But don’t take your old one out just yet, I want you to walk with it still inside you.”

Michael’s ass was overly-sensitive from getting slammed by the plug, and walking only worsened the jarring feeling by pushing the dildo deeper into his hole. He did his best to keep pace with Ms. Enculé, who sternly marched forth back to her office. 

When they were both inside, Ms. Enculé shut and locked the door and turned off the lights. _Oh god_ , Michael knew, only being able to see her walk by the thin moonlight through the curtains, _I’m dead_.

“Strip and get naked.” Ms. Enculé nonchalantly said on her way to one of the many cabinets within the room. Michael complied as best he could, the buttplug making bending over a mind-swirling difficulty.

“Ms. Enculé please I’m really sorry I-”

“Shut up you fucking butt whore, before I really mess you up.” Michael shut up and coiled back, having no other options or ability to defend his nude self, “Take out your buttplug.”

Michael happily complied, easing the knot out with a lot more care than how it went in. Once the knot popped out with a disgusting pull of his anus, the rest just slid out after, his small ass gape dripping with his quiet, tiny moans. 

Ms. Enculé turned around from the cabinet, having found what she was looking for; a much larger version of Michael’s buttplug, or rather, Michael’s next step in his training. It had an 11cm knot diameter at the base, with another dildo coming out the top at 7cm in diameter, with an extra 35cm in length. It was thicker than his forearm, and at a terrifying 50cm in total, or half a meter, it was much, much longer.

“Ms. Enculé, please! There’s no way I-I can take that! I-I’ll get hurt!”

She rushed up to his face, “You say one more word you stupid buttslut and I’ll make sure you have three of these pumping straight up your ass until you die, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?”

Michael flinched backward, holding up his old dildo as if to protect his face. “As a matter of fact, give me that!”

She snatched up Michael’s buttplug, and pinched his nose together. “Open wide!” she said softly and seductively, as she forced the buttplug into Michael’s mouth. It’s length proved to be a big challenge as Michael began to cough and gag on the huge cock deepthroating him. Ms. Enculé worked it back and forth deep into Michael’s mouth, dragging into Michael’s throat and getting him accustomed to it’s length and girth. His throat bulged out from the dildo as tears formed in his eyes from the violating experience.

Ms. Enculé quickly grew bored of her torture, and finally shoved the whole dildo into Michael’s throat, the knot popping into his mouth. He wretched and gagged forward as Ms. Enculé pulled away, trying desperately to convulse and vomit and dislodge the invader now sticking far past his sternum. Maybe if he had some substance in him, any remaining sperm or cum from an earlier servicing, he could have pushed it out, but he had let everything out in the bathroom. Ms. Enculé only chuckled in amusement as he fell to the floor, hand clasping at his throat. He could still breathe, but it was labored and primarily blocked. Tears streamed down as his face went red, dragging huge gasps through his nose.

“Do you want that out of your mouth, Michael? Do you want me to take it out?” Michael furiously nodded yes as his head swam. Ms. Enculé let out a full laugh. “Well, then I suggest you be a good little pet for me. Will you do that? If you do, I may reward you...”

Michael kept nodding furiously, his gags and wretches becoming less frequent as his throat and stomach realized they couldn’t get rid of the invader. His face was still twisted with tears as he cautiously drew himself to his feet, still convulsing every few seconds.

Ms. Enculé took Michael’s new plug and put it square on the big visitors chair. “Too take that out, you have to put this in. And no more taking your plug out, cause I will gladly put that plug right down your gullet again. If you have bellyache from swallowing cum, then you must come to me and ask to relieve your stomach. Do you understand me?” Michael kept nodding, “You sure?” He nodded even more.

“Now, to start off, we need to first lube up your buttplug. Sadly, I haven’t been able to produce some of my own lube tonight as it’s just begun. But I’m sure we can use some of yours, right?”

She took out two footrests from beneath her desk, and instructed Michael to stand on them, put his hands on the head of the chair, and bend out his ass. He did, trembling and still convulsing every once and a while. His asshole was still quite wet, dripping some natural ass-cum. Ms. Enculé squatted behind him and got on her knees, so that his ass was at face level. She began without warning, shoving two fingers up his behind, swirling them around. Michael’s ass was still very sensitive, and he kept pushing out with his butt to try to dislodge the fingers, letting loose long moans around his mouthplug. After a minute, Ms. Enculé moved onto three fingers, and Michael’s breath quickened, his legs starting to feel weak. Next, four fingers, and Michael was pushing out his ass with all his might, trying desperately to remove the thing that was messing with his hole. Ms. Enculé, of course, took this as a sign to move straight to her whole five finger fist.

“Push out with your ass baby or you’re gonna get it!” She ‘suggested’ as Michael was pushed forward by her punch to his a-ring. He kept trying to lean forward a little to take off some of her force, but she was unrelenting. Slowly and with great consternation, his hole spread out wide, surrendering to the huge fist outside. With a sudden ‘pop’, her fist had entered the poor little kids rectum. Michael let out an eye-bulging squeal; he had never taken anything of that size in his 13yr old ass before. It hardly fit at all. From then on, he was reduced to a sobbing, quivering, groaning and moaning shaking mess.

“And now, to apply your special ‘lube’,” Slowly at first, Ms. Enculé began to move her fist deeper then shallower through Michael’s rectum, being sure to twist her fist to rub against his prostate. With her other hand she reached through his spread legs and began to play with his flaccid cock, “If you want to hurry this up, I suggest you try to think of _dirty_ thoughts and get yourself going. I have no mind in picking up the pace in your poor, stretching asshole, and I certainly don’t mind being rough all night, but I feel you may be averse to my take on the situation.

Michael tried to conjure up whatever his young mind could conjure. The only computer in the whole building was Ms. Enculé’s personal desktop, which the children were very rarely allowed to use (only to watch educational videos, from pornhub.com), and Ms. Enculé only had three or four very worn out nudie mags, so he didn’t have that much material to work with. He tried to concentrate on the situation to make something up, but his head kept spinning from the lack of oxygen and Ms. Enculé starting to push her fist in deeper, and deeper, and deeper. Out of the blue, the image of Maisy popped into his head, courtesy of Ms. Enculé’s manipulative magic, who among her arsenal had mind broadcasting as well. He had never considered her, or any other girl in the school for that matter, in a sexual way, but for some reason that’s all he could think of; her small, pale body, with her flat chest and ass, lying naked in her bed trying to get comfortable with her ass getting stretched by her buttplug. His face went a deeper shade of red from shame, and he got hard. 

“Good boy! I wonder what you’re thinking of thats getting you this hard,” She knew exact what was gettin him this hard, “Oh! Let’s play a guessing game! If I guess right, well, you have to gulp down three whole liters of some sperm I saved from earlier today, – yeah I lied, I did have some lube, stop being a bitch about it – but let’s say if I get three wrong, then I take out your mouth plug, and you can take however much time you need to get onto your new buttplug. How’s that, is it a bet?”

Michael nodded his head, certain that she wouldn’t get it.

“Let me think, hm,” She continued to fist his ass, “This is a toughie, maybe… no… what if, you’re getting hard to the thought of Maisy, your roommate!”

Michael’s eyes flew open in shock, the image of his young, poor roommate vulnerable and naked in bed still stuck in his mind. There was no mortal way that she could have known, and yet, she did. Michael shook his head back and forth, his shaking frame would not be able to accept being bloated by her sperm and would reject it in the messiest way possible. His only shot was to deny it.

“Oh really? LIAR!” Ms. Enculé shoved her fist elbow deep up Michael’s ass, eliciting a painful, muffled cry as he sprung onto his tippy-toes trying to flee her fury, “I know what gets you off you sick pervert! I know you _inside_ ” she gave him another forearm length punch, “and _outside_.” and another. Her fisting pace began to pick up in speed and depth along with her handjob. Michael’s long-for-his-age six-inches were not going to hold out from such an anal assault, and soon he felt a pressure building up. With a few more gratuitous and agonizing moans and groans, Michael let loose strands of sperm from his stiff cock, getting off a shameful and forced erection. Ms. Enculé didn’t notice at first, and didn’t stop amidst the growing aching sounds coming from him, but soon felt him beginning to exhaustedly become flaccid. 

“Hm, you came already? Is Maisy that much of a teasing turn on to you, you worthless fuck? Personally, I find that quite pathetic, but I guess you still need to be trained.” She pulled her fist out from his ass, each inch dragging his opening out as he tried to catch his breath. With a few wet slurps from ass-cum, she was out, and left his butt a gaping mess dripping and twitching trying to return from it’s distorted shape to it’s original form. Michael let out one final, long, distressed moan, before falling silent, trying to suck in and regain air.

Michael struggled to retain his position, bent ass out over his new, huge dildo, as Ms. Enculé began to smear his cum, his ass-cum, and some of her pre-cum onto the plug. With the lack of support holding him up from inside his butt, he felt his knees begin to twitch and buckle, his mind and body weak from the exhaustive raping. The new buttplug began to shine in the dim light, gleaning with body juices like Michael’s own pale and sweaty skin.

“Now all you have to do to get that plug out of your mouth is too sit on this, all the way down. I understand that it may be a hard and long process to take such a gut-wrenching behemoth, so I think I have a good method to, eh, encourage you to keep a quick, steady pace.” Ms. Enculé realigned the dildo in the chair and picked up her phone from her desk, “Every hour it takes you to get this plug inside of you you have to swallow an extra two liters of cum. I’m sure you can manage a few in that belly of yours, right?”

Michael could hardly muster a nod, too out of breath from his fisting ordeal, “I’d get working, bitch boy, your timer starts now.”

With a few difficult breaths Michael shakily turned around to face Ms. Enculé intently watching him from her desk, the plug right behind him. Cautiously he bent his knees and started to lean back into the seat, gripping the armrests with white knuckles. _Just get this over with just get this over with_ , he kept repeating to himself, his only thought in an oxygen deprived mind. With a wobbly hand, he gripped the top head of the dildo, piloting it to his asshole. _Just let it happen_.

Michael’s ass was stretched and battered beyond belief, and merely touching it triggered a rejectory response. But by now, Michael’s core was far too exhausted to offer any resistance to the goliath invader. His weak pushing out with his ass only allowed the head to separate his ass cheeks easier, it sliding straight up a distended, already used and aligned chute. The head popped inside a few centimeters with little fanfare, eliciting only a gargled moan from Michael. He sat down a few inches, and sluggishly pulled back up. His ass was not prepared for something as big as this, and he knew that if he did manage to work his way down to the knot there was no way his ass would stretch that wide open. But instead of worrying, all Michael could think of at that moment was just accepting his new plug. _If she wants a good pet_ , Michael thought very unclearly, _I’ll give her a pet!_ Through endless groans of difficulty and horrible discomfort, Michael slowly worked his ass around the dildo.

As Michael began to work his poor holes down the pole, Ms. Enculé tried to remove the current distractions from her mind so she could finish some of the days work at her desk. She had a few things to wrap up, like make sure the food order was coming in, check her inbox for new clients, and order a few new ‘toys’ to torture the kids with. She had to put in an order for some of those bigger buttplugs like the one in Michael’s mouth. There were a few other small kids in the school she wanted to try the same ‘training’ regiment with. Layla, Rhiannon, and, especially, Maisy. Ms. Enculé wasn’t the sentimental type, she preferred rape-fucking for hours to a romantic picnic, but she adored the idea of Maisy and Michael becoming a couple. And the mana that could be produced from their lust filled fucking throughout the many nights fueled on by Ms. Enculé’s sperm was always a welcome bonus. Ms. Enculé had never matchmade before, but those two were going to fuck their frail, gaping, cum-addicted bodies until they were twitching, wasted cock-whores of their former selves.

It didn’t take more than a few long minutes before any remaining work from the day was done. At this point Ms. Enculé’s remaining night would usually be spent jacking off and patrolling around, looking for any kid sleeping in a lewd or cute position to masturbate to. But she couldn’t just leave Michael here, who was now about ten or so centimeters down the pole and getting nowhere fast. It was a good place for him, his mind unable to focus on anything put the pleasurable pressure of a cockhead just past his sphincter. The sight began to arouse Ms. Enculé, who, if she was to be locked down the rest of the evening, was going to have a little fun.

Ms. Enculé walked over to Michael as if to examine him, playing and starting to pump her cock into an erection. Michael looked at Ms. Enculé with a begging, pleading look in his eyes for her to end his punishment, to give his ruined ass a rest and to let him breathe again, but all his pitiful eyes did was turn Ms. Enculé on even more. Oh all the horrible, disgusting, scarring things she wanted to do to destroy that precious frail body of his. She so desperately wanted him to be raped and fucked by succubi dicks and cocks far too large for him, turning him into a respectable size queen, but Ms. Enculé calmed herself as she kept beating her dick, staring intently at Michael as an idea crept into her head.

“Well, I might as well help you now… you’d like that, wouldn’t you, slut?” Michael nodded his head, naive to not know what her help entailed.

With a swift kick she knocked the footrests out from Michael’s feet, plunging him from 10cm down the shaft to 20cm. He cried even stronger, the only indication from his wincing fluttering eyes pouring tears down his plugged face. Even standing, Michael could feel the unwanted dildo stabbing at his stomach, straightening his inestines. He let out an animalistic whine from the shock as his toes curled, his eye’s crossing from such a crippling blow. He tried to take a step forward to get some of the dildo out of him so as to slowly ease in, but with the dildo pointed and affixed straight up the only way off the dildo by this point was to complete Ms. Enculé’s absurd task. Michael paused for a second as a cold sweat broke out across his skin, awash with a tantalizing feeling of pain and pleasure rising from his violated asshole. 

That wasn’t all of Ms. Enculé’s idea. Next, she gripped the base of the plug lodged into Michael’s throat and gave it a mighty pull. Michael was drawn forward, but it didn’t budge. She gripped it again and yanked it harder. It moved around just a bit, the knot pushing forward a few centimeters, but similarly Michael was dragged forward, his convulsions and gag reflex working in sync to purge out the gag. One last time, she took hold and jerked it forwards. With the sound of putrefying vomiting, the dildo flew out from his lips, accompanied by some sperm-based actual vomit. Michael coughed violently as he grasped for air through the pent up spit pouring out of his ballooned, raw throat, his stomach and ass contracting wildly and painfully around the buttplug. For a solid minute, Michael was overwhelmed as he tried to support himself from being fully impaled by the dildo and as he greedily gulped in a steady supply of air into his depraved body.

“Thank you sh-o much M-sh. Enculé,” a huge hunk of spit and drool oozed out of his gaping mouth as his eyes wildly tried to adjust, “I’m sh-o sh-orry, thank you sh-o-”

Ms. Enculé pinched his nostrils shut so that his mouth remained open. “Oh don’t thank me yet sweetheart, I haven’t even given you your gift yet!”

Ms. Enculé picked up her 70cm stiff erection and pointed it to Michael’s dumbfounded, spaced out face. Even if he could comprehend the messy strugglefuck about to occur, he wouldn’t have enough power to do anything put accept it. The head of her cock stretched Michael’s jaws to the limit as she slowly pushed it passed his loose lips; it would be physically impossible to fit the rest of the cock down Michael’s throat based on diameter alone. But Ms. Enculé was a succubus, and succubi never just give up on a real depraved fucking. She used some of her mana to ease the stretching of Michael’s jaw. It was always a mana intensive casting to modify someone else’s body, which is why succubi usually go about training someone at first. However, the spell always came in handy in the short term, like now.

Slowly, Ms. Enculé fed Michael more and more of her thick cock like how a mother spoon feeds her baby. With every centimeter, the more tears streamed down Michael’s face, the more cold sweat broke out, and the more his eyes started to open in terror. As Ms. Enculé pushed forward, Michael was pushed backward and down, being forced no matter how much he pushed up to slowly take more of the giant dildo. Not only that, but unlike with his old buttplug, Ms. Enculé’s schlong completely blocked his airways, suffocating him. Once again his mind began to get fuzzy as the only air he had was wasted air full of the stink of Ms. Enculé’s never washed cock (succubi revel in the smell of their sexual prowess). Just when he felt he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, or the dildo was going to plunge all the way through him, Ms. Enculé withdrew, keeping her head firmly filling Michael’s mouth. Michael could stand up a few centimeters on the dildo back to the no-footrest starting point, and for a brief moment recuperate his devastated body.

Ms. Enculé produced an absurd amount of pre-cum, always dripping it into a wet slug trailing to wherever she was. The salty taste of the goo squirted and filled Michael’s mouth when she pulled out to her head. Michael had no choice but to swallow it, unable to spit or drool it out from around her cock’s head. It landed in his empty stomach with an upsetting squelch.

Ms. Enculé kept up the slow deepthroating and dildo pushing for a few minutes, savoring the disgusting submissive state Michal had lowered himself to.

“I bet you like being treated like this, Michael. You always act so shy and coy, as if you have been _trying_ to incite me into raping and training you. Do you like this? do you like being treated like this?”

Michael could only nod yes under the fear of erratic high speed throat jabs.

“Just what I thought. I can always tell with buttsluts like you, all you want is for something huge to penetrate your pussy and fuck you up. That’s why you love this so much, you love getting stretched and used from the inside. Fuck, I can see you getting hard again already from being treated like a sissy bitch! There’s no need to deny your fetishes, Michael, your secrets safe with me. In fact, I’ll help your secret become your reality…”

Ms. Enculé leaned really deep into her stroke, taking a step forward and pushing a good few centimeters deeper. Michael couldn’t take such abusive and incompatible fuckings to his body, and started squirming while half way down her shaft as he was forced further and further down his dildo.

“I’m going to make you such a toy, slut. When I’m done, people will fuck you because they’ve never seen a whore take things as big as you do. They’ll be disgusted at the worn down bitch you’ve become. But I bet you’d _love_ to be viewed as a simple bitch, a size queen cum-chugging bitch.”

With that end, Ms. Enculé pushed as hard as she could into Michael’s mouth. Even then his body couldn’t take the whole dick, taking it a little past 50cm. His ass slowly distorted and contorted itself as he slid down the dildo to the top of the terrifying knot, no longer able to hold himself up with his sore exhausted arms.

Ms. Enculé drew her cock back about halfway out, and delivered her final blow trying to bottom out the best she could, her cock exploding deep inside, pumping him full of her rich, creamy ejaculate in excessive and somewhat painful dosages. The force pushed Michael back into the back of the chair, knocking him straight down the dildo and onto the knot. The shock make him scream on Ms. Enculé’s cock but he was drowned out by the draining of liters and liters of sperm from Ms. Enculés balls. Michael twitched and convulsed a few times, unable to control his body and muscles as they painfully tried to reject the sickening damage affecting Michael. His prostate had been smashed and beat into a pulp from the fucking, and with his rectum spasming at random on the dildo his own cock fired off a few strands of cum, unable to be controlled or stopped he started to pass out.

Ms. Enculé kept pumping her load down into Michael’s stomach, watching it slowly pudge out. Liters turned into gallons in his stomach, and when Ms. Enculé’s balls were finally drained, Michael’s bloated and distended belly looked 9-months pregnant. If he had been a girl, the sperm count alone would have impregnated him ten times over.

Ms. Enculé pulled herself off of Michael and let her cock flop out of his rape-fucked loose mouth. He fell back into the chair, his eyes glued to the back of his head, his tongue hanging out and spit and sperm being puked up in large dosages. The buttplug was secure up his ass, and his ruined body tried all it could to reject it, but all he could do was twitch and convulse as his muscles were stretched and molded to service a new function; keeping the giant buttplug warm. Michael’s breathing became shallow as his lungs tried to take in air around his bloated and engorged stomach, filled with five and a half liters of salty succubus juice stuck, unable to be vomited due to depth and unable to be flushed due to the new plug.

Ms. Enculé picked up her phone from her desk “Hmpf. Only 56 minutes and 43 seconds. You get off lucky this time. But even if you don’t get an even heavier dosage of my delicious sperm, it still seems like you had fun, didn’t you?” Ms. Enculé joked, noticing the three wayward strands of young boy spunk sprayed onto the carpet, “We have to do this more often.” She nonchalantly wiped off her cock on Michael’s t-shirt. Michael looked at her from behind uncomprehending, unfocused eyes, unable to even form intelligible speech through the spit and sperm gurgling in his throat. “You even got to have your favorite meal! My ejaculate!” She slapped Michaels stomach, forcing more cum out of him as he doubled over in pain. “Although I will admit, I think you drank far too much. No biggie. I doubt you’ll have much trouble with taking another three liters, as per our ‘bet’ earlier, right?”

All Michael’s brain could muster was a meek, pathetic, whimper for the torture to come.

  


* * *

  


Michael waddled sluggishly back to his dorm. He had crawled most of the way, but after the stairs he had regained enough brain power and strength to prop himself up against a wall, shuffling on a few feet at a time. The buttplug made it impossible to have a large stride; if he did, the dildo would shoot up another five or so centimeters and further mess up his insides. And the cum, eight swimming liters of cum, sat in his distended bloat making any step forward heavier and less accurate, like a drunkards. Physically, he felt like a used condom, full of cum, open, pumped like a human ballon.

Staggering to his door, he couldn’t wait to just lie down and pass out, sleep being his only refuge from the sexual hell he was in. He pushed the handle and almost fell inside.

“Michael, is that you?”

He cleared his throat and gargled his reply, “Yeah.”

“Did you find your buttplug?”

“Yeah, it was in the bathroom. What are you still doing up?”

“I wanted to make sure you made it back okay. Did you get lost? did Ms. Enculé get you?”

“Ms. Enculé got me.” Maisy gasped, “I’m fine, she just had me switch plugs.”

“Well, so long as your fine, that sounds like fun!”

Michael painfully tried to sit in bed, breathing heavily as it adjusted it’s position and bent itself to again align with his twisted innards. 

“Are you okay Michael?”

“Yeah, I’m just adjusting to this new plug.”

“Do you need help? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

“No, no, I’m okay, I’m okay.” Michael winced as he turned and eased himself into a lying position in bed. No matter how tired he was, he couldn’t pull his mind off the alien object splitting him in two.

“Hey Maisy, do you actually like sleeping with your plug?”

Maisy was quiet for a second. “Well, I don’t know. It certainly feels nice having something always in my ass.” Maisy rolled around in bed, blushing from the rolling sensation, “Yeah! I guess I really do like it!”

“Huh. Didn’t know you actually liked it playing with your ass.”

“Don’t you like it up your butt, Michael?”

“I dunno,” He heaved a labored sigh, “This one’s been a real pain, even lying here makes my body ache.”

“Just roll over and try to go to sleep, I promise you’ll be used to it in the morning!”

“Hmpf,” Michael tried to swing his leg and roll over, but he only pushed the knot into his prostate and decided against, “Love you, Maisy.”

“Hm?”

“Nothing. Goodnight.”

“G’night Michael.”

As Michael nearly instantly passed out, he conjured a wet dream of plowing Maisy’s ass wide open while Ms. Enculé plowed his own ass. He smiled.


End file.
